babyrabbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Rabbit Goes to the Movies
Baby Rabbit Goes to the Movies, also known as Baby Rabbit Goes to the Moveissic, is the third and last episode of Series 3. Plot One day, Baby Rabbit and her friends were going to the movies. They bet on which movie they are going to see: Young Purple Bear on Romeo and Juliet, Purple Bear on Batman, Blue Bear on a film about him and the others, Spike-thing on a film about dragons and knights. Baby Rabbit thinks whatever film it is, they will like it. But she finds a boring preview for the Casper CD, and it fast forwards, then rewinds. The film was Casper: A Sprited Beginning. At the start Casper is on a train full of ghosts, with no idea of where he is and seems to be completely unaware that he himself is a ghost. Spike-thing and Young Purple Bear get scared of it and run away. Instead of going to Ghost Central, where the train is headed, Casper is kicked off the train. While Casper finds himself in the city of Deedstown, Young Purple Bear and Spike-thing think it's the scariest film ever. They were so scared they don't want to talk about it much. They decided to go back and see if the scary bit was over. The group of protesters are being led by Sheila Fistergraff. Mr. Carson tries to reason with them, telling them that the old building is falling apart and that he only wants to improve the community by building a new mini-mall in place of the old mansion. The protesters refuse to give in, but just when the bulldozer is about to tear down the building, both the wrecking crew and the protesters are tormented by Stretch, Fatso, and Stinky, the Ghostly Trio. They scare everybody away and take possession of the old mansion. Spike-thing and Young Purple Bear run away. In the film, the train that Casper was on arrives in Ghost Central, where new spirits are trained to learn the proper ghost lifestyle and work to receive a haunting license. Ghost Central is run by the evil Kibosh and his spineless assistant Snivel. Spike-thing and Young Purple Bear come back. After a few minutes of watching the film Baby Rabbit wanted to stay forever. She was going to say "all day and all night", however, if they all watch it all night, they won't get any sleep! After a few more minutes, they find a sofa and climb it. After a few minutes, they see Snivel go in the sink and think it is gross. After more minutes, Spike-thing and Young Purple Bear refuse to see what's happened. The rest watched the movie. Part 1 ends, Part 2 begins with Casper eating the bomb which explodes in his stomach, saving the house and the people. Kibosh is impressed with Casper's trick and Casper tells him that the Ghostly Trio taught him how to do it. However, Kibosh says that only ghosts that are family can haunt together, so the trio lies to Kibosh and tells him they are Casper's uncles. Kibosh allows Casper to stay with his 'uncles' and leaves them in peace. Chris and his father reconcile and the bullies get their comeuppance. The film ends and they all go home. They tell Young Purple Bear and Spike-thing what happened at the end and Spike-thing says he's glad he and Young Purple Bear didn't get to see the end. When Baby Rabbit suggests the next film be another Casper film, Spike-thing says "No way!" Notes *This episode was the longest Baby Rabbit episode, lasting at rougly 30 or 45 minutes. *The movie screen is a TV with the video playing. *This is the first two-part episode. Category:Series 3 Category:2009 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes with Purple Bear Category:Episodes with Young Purple Bear Category:Episodes with Blue Bear Category:Episodes with Spike-thing Category:Episodes not on YouTube Category:Season finales